(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for use in deactivating firearms which should lead to increased safety with firearms especially during the storage thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Most accidents with firearms tend to happen as a result of abuse of the firearm by children or the like who find the firearm an interesting and thrilling plaything. Traditionally the means whereby a firearm is deactivated is to remove the bolt from the firearm. However, with modern rifles coming in many different varieties, for example, lever action, semi-automatic or pump action, such a form of deactivation is not available. Moreover by removing the bolt or any other component of a firearm, dust enters the delicate mechanism thus making the cleaning of the rifle or other firearm necessary before use.
There is a need for some means whereby guns can be secured against firing and optionally also secured against removal so that enhanced safety results so that even if the ammunition is to hand, the rifle is completely safe.
One earlier attempt at a device of this type was made and this has been disclosed and claimed in New Zealand Patent specification No. 162369. The device of this New Zealand Patent specification however, while resulting in a securing of a firearm is difficult to use if in fact it is to be applied to different guns.